


The March

by Persiflage



Series: Framework Fics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Activism, Bisexual Phil Coulson, Coffee Shops, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mentions of Audrey Nathan, Mentions of Meldrew, Mentions of Rosalind Price, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Rising Tide, The Framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Phil come together within The Framework.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> First of my stories set in the Framework - which works like an AU, but isn't.

"So are you joining us then?"

The young female voice at his elbow is full of amusement, and when Phil Coulson turns it's to find a young woman whom he recognises as one of the baristas of the coffee shop he's just walked into. The one that appears to be full of women with banners.

"Uh, hi," he says, then mentally curses his lack of eloquence. He's smoother than that. Well, he is in his head. He's aware that to most people he's just the nerdy history teacher with the crazy conspiracy theories. He tries to be smooth, to be cool, to be charming, but he's got a strong feeling it never comes out that way.

"What is this?" he asks, gesturing at the women.

"The local pride march," she says. "Are you coming?" and he blushes, and aware that he's blushing and that she's scrutinising him closely, blushes even harder.

"I wasn't planning on it," he admits sheepishly. "I've got a stack of history papers to grade."

"Pity," she says, pressing in closer and speaking into his ear, her breath hot and ticklish against his ear. "Maybe I could persuade you."

He swallows hard, aware that every inch of skin on his ear and neck feels as if it's been set alight, and aware, too, that he's growing embarrassingly hard. "Maybe you could?" he suggests, raising his eyebrows.

She smirks, and he swallows again. She's standing at an angle to him and when she shifts again his arm is between her breasts. 

"Come on the march with me, with us, and I'll treat you to lunch afterwards," she says, and the back of her right hand brushes against his crotch, and he could swear it's not an accident. "What d'you say, Phil?"

"You know my name?" he asks, breathless and aching and so desperately hard.

"Sure. You're Philip J Coulson, and you teach history and coach basketball at the local community college." Her lips brush lightly against his cheek, and she briefly cups his erection through the fabric of his slacks. "C'mon, Phil, you know you want to. I've seen the way you look at me."

He blushes, and she chuckles, then she eases him back against the wall and her lips ghost over his. "It's okay, Phil, I've been looking, too. You've got a fine, fine ass. Tight enough to bounce a quarter off, I reckon."

"Oh god," he groans, and she chuckles.

"Are you in, then?"

"Yes," he gasps, and she nips at his bottom lip, squeezes his cock lightly, then pulls back.

"Good boy, Phil." She smirks. "I'll get your coffee, you go and take care of this." She taps her fingertips against his rampant erection, then moves away, and he awkwardly makes his way through the crowd to the bathrooms.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Hours later, after both the march and lunch, he's lying on his back on a mattress in the back of Daisy's van, his slacks and boxers around his ankles, and Daisy's lowering herself onto his swollen cock. She's naked from the waist down, and wearing a tank, but no bra, on her top half. He groans loudly as she sinks all the way down, burying his cock to the hilt inside her slick heat: he can feel her walls stretching to accommodate his dick, and it embarrasses him a bit that he's feeling the tiniest bit smug about that stretch.

"How did you get rid of your erection so fast this morning?" she asks, planting her palms on his chest as she rocks forward over him.

He flushes. "Two cups of cold water poured over my dick," he says breathlessly.

She laughs, her entire body shaking atop his, and he groans, then slides his hands from her hips up her back and pulls her down so he can kiss her. He can't quite believe they're doing this. He'd thought, this morning, that he hardly knew her, that she was little more than a passing acquaintance in the coffee shop where she works part time. Until she revealed that she's Skye of the Rising Tide, the woman whose podcasts he's been listening to for a year and more, the activist – or hacktivist as she'd told him the proper term is – with whom he's talked and argued passionately in the online forums as they've discussed conspiracy theories, especially the ones surrounding SHIELD, the mysterious Government agency that's so fond of 'scary men in black suits', as she categorises them. They've argued and flirted and bantered for a year, and he hadn't known until this morning that Skye's also Daisy, his favourite barista: the one who's always drawing foam art animals in his morning coffee, and who sometimes slips him an extra slice of banana loaf or apple and cinnamon cake.

It had turned out, too, that she'd known who he was – Philip_the_doubtful, from the forums. 

"How did you know?" he'd asked, startled, and a little concerned.

"Relax, Phil," she'd said immediately, wrapping her hand around his wrist as they marched side by side carrying a PRIDE banner. "I was curious about you since you and I share so many theories, although you could stand to look at the bigger picture a bit more, so I dug around a little – just enough to find out who you were. I wasn't planning on doing anything with the information. You turning up just before we left on the march this morning was pure coincidence – five more minutes and we'd have left already."

And it's not that he'd thought her a stranger, then discovered she's a friend, it's the fact that she's gorgeous and half his age – that's why he can't quite get over the fact that he's fucking her in the back of her van, which is, apparently, where she lives – a fact he finds pretty horrifying, but has not commented on.

She straightens up and begins to ride him slowly, and he can feel the buzz of pleasure building up throughout his body, and it occurs to him that it's been a long time since he was last with anyone: he'd almost got engaged to Audrey three years ago, but then she got offered a chair with the Portland Symphony orchestra, and she'd told him, not quite as regretfully as he'd have liked, that she didn't want a long-distance relationship; then he'd dated Ros Price, whom he'd met at a local political fundraiser – but she'd turned out to be caustic and unkind, and after a couple of months of infrequent dating and fucking, he'd been completely relieved when she told him she was moving to Washington in pursuit of her political career. And the men in his life have been even fewer and further between than the women.

Daisy starts to move faster over him and he holds her hips as she begins to lift herself up as she rocks forward so that his cock almost falls out, but doesn't because she's squeezing her inner walls around it to hold him in place. He finds himself quietly amazed at how easy this is – he can't remember ever having such a good first time with someone since he lost his virginity at 19.

"Daisy. Daisy. Daisy." He gasps and moans her name as she rides him harder, and then he's coming so hard he feels as if he's seeing stars, and she's coming too, her muscles rippling along the length of his cock and seeming to prolong his orgasm. 

"That was so good," she mutters as she slumps down on top of him, and he nuzzles the side of her neck, his hands sliding up under her tank to stroke her back.

"So very good," he agrees. He can still feel his cock throbbing inside her, and her muscles haven't quite relaxed their grip on his dick yet. 

"I could use a shower, though," she says, sounding regretful.

"You could come back to mine," he suggests.

"Hmm, tempting."

"Maybe I can tempt you further?"

She lifts her head, her deep brown eyes sparkling with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. "How?"

"You mentioned that you hadn't seen the new Star Wars movie yet. I've got it on Blu Ray, and I've got a flat screen TV we could watch it on."

She grins. "You're such a nerd, Phil," she teases. "But I do love that about you. Consider me officially tempted."

He smirks, then runs his thumbnail down her spine, making her moan and arch her back. "I've got a big bathtub," he whispers in her ear. "We could even share."

"Oh god." She moans again, and her muscles clench tightly around his softening cock. "I'm sold."

He chuckles, then grabs her thighs and shifts her up his body, his flaccid dick slipping out of her, and she cries out in shock when he settles her over his face. 

"Fuck, Phil." She sounds shocked, he thinks, and wonders if no one's ever done this with her before. He eats her out eagerly, bringing her to a second, then a third orgasm, before he has to guide her off his face so he can breathe more easily.

She kisses him, apparently not minding the fact that their combined juices are smeared across his mouth, then grabs some wet wipes to clean his face and her thighs before they get dressed, Daisy disposes of the condom before he can. He's semi-hard again after eating her out, and she curls her hand around his cock, and says, "I'm gonna suck you off later, Phil." He groans, then reels her in for a kiss before he pulls his boxers and pants up again.

She drives the short distance to his apartment, and they make out in the elevator like two horny teens, then he lets them into his apartment, and guides her through to the bathroom. She tosses him the box of condoms she'd produced earlier before they fucked, and he sets them on the stool alongside the bathtub, then she strips unselfconsciously while he's still fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

After bathing, and fucking, they retire to the main room and settle on the couch with bowls of popcorn, bottles of beer, some Little Debbie snack cakes, and the Blu Ray of Rogue One.

As Daisy snuggles into his side, Phil can't help thinking that this scenario is almost too perfect to be true – but the thought slips away very soon.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Aida gives Radcliffe a satisfied smile as he takes in the fact that she'd been right in programming the Framework so that Agents Coulson and Johnson ended up together, rather than Agent May and Agent Coulson as they'd first intended: both Coulson and Johnson have settled down nicely, and meanwhile Agent May is very happy with her husband Andrew Garner.

"Couldn't be better," Radcliffe says in a complacent tone. "Good work, Aida, my dear."

"Thank you, Dr Radcliffe."

"Let's see if we can get Agent Fitz settled down as well, now, shall we?" he says, and she nods.

"I believe I know just the program to use," she tells him.

"Good, good." He rubs his hands together gleefully.


End file.
